Remembering
by Ayuki
Summary: When a good friendship ties with incidents and accidents, affection is formed in the two people named Orimoto Izumi and Minamoto Kouji. They can't admit it. Kozumi.
1. Chapter 1: Alone with You

**Author's Notes:** Setting three years after coming back from the Digital World.

* * *

**Remembering**

**Chapter One: Alone With You**

Izumi sat there, eyeing the body she knew as Minamoto Kouji. He was wearing his indigo brown-striped bandanna around, wrapped on his forehead. He wasn't wearing his usual blue jacket, yellow shirt, and black pants. Instead was in hospital clothes; hooked onto an intravenous solution. He was in pain and groaned every couple of hours. Izumi fixed the bandages that came loose every time he tossed and turned. She sat in her chair, gazing at his silently, hoping he would wake up and mumble, "I'm okay, Izumi," or even a blunt, "I'm fine, so leave me alone." Kouji turned his resting head towards the direction of Izumi, either unconscious or asleep, she didn't know. Izumi gazed at him, seeing he was sleeping peacefully, yet dripping in pain and agony at the same time. She leaned slowly to his bed and untied his bandanna and set it aside on the nightstand. He was sweating. Izumi got up, and requested from the nurse for a bowl of ice water and a washcloth. She came back with the items and sat in her chair. She soaked the cloth into the ice water, wrung it to release excess water, and slowly raised it to Kouji's forehead, gently wiping it. She set the bowl aside and pulled up his blanket covers as to not let him catch cold. She walked outside of his room, sliding the door behind her. She leaned against the wall next to his doorframe; slowly coming down into a sitting position, then gave a heavy sigh. Minamoto Kouji was behind her, resting calmly in a room behind her, taking care of him. Although his stepmother, Satomi, his father, Kousei, and his brother, Kouichi were there to take care of him, none other than Izumi cared about Kouji's well being the most. She just didn't know it yet. As she sat on the cold green marble floor, she thought of all that happened earlier this day.

It was a sunny day in Jiyuugaoka. Izumi had an 'as-usual' boring day of eighth grade. She was walking home, feeling upset and annoyed with her so-called friends. They were angry with her again only because Izumi didn't wish to go to the library with them. As she was on her way to the subway to go home, she spotted Kouji among the crowd, casually walking, hands in pockets, and all. She was going to say "Hello" to him despite the fact that he'd probably ignore her or stare at her for three seconds then walk away. As they walked closer to each other, Izumi walked up to Kouji.

"Good afternoon, Kouji," Izumi said cheerfully.

"Hi," Kouji said bluntly, with no feelings whatsoever, not even looking up.

He walked away to the intersection, walking away from Izumi. Izumi was still staring at him from behind. "Kouji…" she thought, as Kouji looked both ways to see any incoming cars. Izumi was still standing still though the moving crowd, staring at him walk away across the street. Kouji stepped into the intersection and crossed. As he was twenty feet away from his destination, a black car turned from the right side of where Kouji was crossing was driving at a fast rate. The person in the car was also driving against traffic, seemed to be speeding, and was heading towards Kouji. He gasped as the car kept coming. Fortunately, Kouji had quick instincts and attempted to run out of the way. Unfortunately, he was too late and the side of the car badly came in contact with his clavicle and the most part of his left shoulder. Kouji reeled around twice before hitting the black gravel ground, flat on his cheek, unconscious. Izumi stared in horror of what she had just seen in front of her emerald eyes.

"Kouji!" she called, running to him, not bothering to look if any incoming cars were approaching. She ran to his side; put her hand on his right hand, which was lying on the asphalt.

"Kouji, are you all right? Please, just wake up Kouji…" and as she knew it, she was taken with him to the paramedics and to the local Jiyuugaoka Hospital, sitting outside of Kouji's room. She remained there, thinking of all that had just currently happened. It felt like fate. Just then, her cell phone rang. It was her mother.

"Hello mom," Izumi said casually.

"Izumi! Where are you?" Mrs. Orimoto said in a jumpy tone.

"I'm at the Jiyuugaoka Medical Hospital, watch—"

"What? You're at a hospital? Are you hurt? What are you doing there?" she replied curiously, and very fast.

"Mom, I'm fine… I'm just watching over a friend."

"A friend? Which friend?"

"Someone from school."

"What happened?"

"I'll… I'll tell you later, mom," Izumi said, and turned off her phone, and put it back in her bag. She felt afflicted hanging up on her mother, but she didn't want to worry her. She gradually stood up, and stared into the ceiling. She looked down at the floor, then slid the door to Kouji's room, and went to the cushioned chair next to Kouji's bed, where he was still resting tranquilly. She fixed the bandages on Kouji's face, where he had slammed his cheek on the road. Just then, she heard some footsteps coming from the door. She turned her head. The door slid slowly. It was Kouji's family.

"Excuse me, this is Kouji's room, am I correct?" Mr. Kousei Minamoto asked.

"Yes, it is," Izumi said raspilly though her throat while standing up slowly. Mrs. Satomi Minamoto ran to Kouji's side, which was still lying down, asleep.

"Kouji!" she said in despair.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Mr. Minamoto asked with concern to Izumi.

"My name is Orimoto Izumi. I am a friend from school."

"Kouji's never talked about any of his friends," Mr. Minamoto questioned.

"Well, I'm an acquaintance."

"Can you please tell us what happened?" Mrs. Minamoto asked, pulling up a chair.

"I was on my way to the subway home and I saw Kouji walking along the sidewalk. He approached the intersection when a black car, the driver is still anonymous, came in contact with Kouji. Kouji attempted to run away, but it was too late, and the car rammed into Kouji's shoulder. The doctor told me that his clavicle is completely shattered and he might need an operation. He is still unconscious until now," Izumi said in a downcast tone, very quietly. She cleared her throat.

Mrs. Minamoto had a tear in her eye, but she held back. Mr. Minamoto took a step forward and said to Izumi,

"Thank you very much, Izumi. We are indebted to you. We will take care of Kouji now."

Izumi didn't say anything, but she didn't desire to leave Kouji in his condition. But she got up anyway, opened the door, and slid it behind her. She walked through the bland halls, her fuchsia shoes making squeak noises. She exited the hospital and headed for the subway home. She paid her fare, walked up the stairs, and boarded the train home. She walked slowly to her home. It was a warm night. She knocked on the door of her house, and her mother instantly opened the door.

"Orimoto Izumi! Just where have you been?" she asked in a furious tone.

"I already told you on the phone where I was," Izumi said softy, entered through the door and took her shoes off.

"Well, you should have told me WHY you were there."

"Mom, a friend was hit by a car. I was the only one who knew was familiar with this person."

"And who is this person?"

"Someone at school," Izumi concluded and walked to the kitchen.

"Who, may I ask, Izumi?" Mrs. Orimoto asked again, following her to the kitchen.

Izumi sighed. "Mimamoto Kouji, Mom," Izumi said, opening the refrigerator, grabbing a bottle of water.

"I don't know this person, but I have to run to work. They called. I made you some instant ramen. Your father is still at work. Bye Izumi," Mrs. Orimoto said, and walked to the door. "When I get home, I'd like to hear more about this situation," she concluded and ran out the door.

Izumi took the ramen to her room and sat on the white carpet. She sat quietly in her room, slurping her noodles. "Why did I watch over Kouji?" she asked herself. "He's never been nice to me. He's so pessimistic. Always tells me I'm either annoying or wants to be alone. It's been three years since we came from the Digital World… come to think of it… he has done a lot for me." Izumi sat there, clutching her ramen, thinking of everything that happened with him. She remembered the time he came out to save her when she had collapsed from the dangers of Woodmon. The time he protected her when Chakkumon went berserk. When he had came up with the idea to free her from the clutches of Calamaramon. She also thought of the times she had accidentally clung to Kouji. Like when they were exploring the Dark Area and clung to Kouji. She chuckled at the thought and finished the remains of her ramen.

Meanwhile, at the hospital, Mr. and Mrs. Minamoto were still there, sitting at Kouji's side, staring at him, hoping to wake up.

"Kouji, I'm sorry," Mrs. Minamoto said, with a teardrop falling from her eye. Mr. Minamoto came by her side and comforted her. All the while, Kouji was in his bed while many thoughts illuminated throughout his mind. He saw many images of Izumi, one where she was running to him. Another one where she was calling his name. While all this was going though his head, he was starting to frown. Mrs. Minamoto was staring sadly at him. "I wonder what he's thinking," she said softly to Mr. Minamoto. "He's frowning," he said five seconds after. Kouji sprung awake. He opened his eyelids gradually. Mrs. Minamoto's eyes lit up, seeing that his son was finally waking up.

"Orimoto!" he whispered loudly through his breath.

**End Chapter One: Alone with you.**

**Onto Chapter Two.**


	2. Chapter 2: Getting Better

**Chapter Two: Getting Better **

"What?" his parents asked, jumping from their chairs.

"Where is Izumi?" Kouji asked from his bed, his shoulder bandage coming loose.

"She left. She was tending to you earlier though," Mrs. Minamoto said while tying Kouji's bandages. "Are you close to this girl?"

"No."

"Then why did you say her name?"

"I don't know," Kouji said looking to the wall, reddening on the cheeks.

"Anyway, Kouji, we'll see your x-rays tomorrow to see what your condition is," Mrs. Minamoto replied.

"Does it hurt very much?"

"Well, it was excruciating when that stupid car hit me, but it doesn't hurt as much now but it still aches a lot and it hurts to move." Kouji said. Mr. Minamoto looked at his watch and said,

"Well, Kouji, it's almost eight. Visiting time will be over soon. We'll come by tomorrow as soon as we finish work."

"Bye mom, dad," Kouji said, pulling the covers and going to sleep. His parents left and turned the lights off. Kouji slowly sat up. It sort of hurt because of his shoulder. The moonlight lit his room and the dim lights and shadows crept though his window. He thought of all of today. If I'd ever occur to him that a car would hit him today, he wouldn't have roamed from his house. He wouldn't care if it was Kouichi someone else today, but why was it Orimoto? Of all people, it was she. Orimoto Izumi. Kouji had never admitted to anyone that he had feelings for Orimoto. He didn't think about her until this moment. He was mainly denying to himself also, trying to get the feelings away from him, but to no avail, it didn't work. Izumi was embedded in his memory. Why would she care about her? Izumi was an outgoing girl who transferred from Italy and speaks whatever comes to mind. On the other hand, Kouji was an introverted person who disliked the company of others. Although being in the Digital World changed that a bit, his attitude hadn't. He thought more about it. Orimoto was in the same situation as he usually was. Alone, standing out from everyone else, changing locations. The contemplating of the situation today made him sleepy and he fell asleep.

The next bright morning, Izumi woke up early. Her main concern was what Kouji's condition was. It was five in the morning and Izumi doubted visiting hours at the hospital had even started. Izumi didn't care and got ready anyway. She changed from her nightclothes to her school clothes. She went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth and fixed her hair. Lastly, she put on her hat. She went to her room and grabbed her backpack. She ran down the stairs and grabbed her house keys. She got her fuchsia vest from the coat rack and closed the door quietly. Meanwhile, her mother whom just woke up and heard Izumi getting ready, thought, "Where is she going at this hour? School isn't even open yet."

Izumi walked fast to the subway and grabbed some bread on the way from street vendors so she wouldn't be hungry. She paid her fare and boarded the subway to Jiyuugaoka Hospital. She sat quietly in her seat and waited towards her destination. When she got there, she walked fast to the hospital and checked the clock. It was a quarter past five. She walked to the elevator, but the gift shop caught her eye. She walked there and saw some things that maybe would cheer Kouji. She quickly decided what to get since she was in such a hurry. She grabbed a small balloon which was inscripted, 'Get Well Soon!' and a card. She knew it was kind of dumb of her, but she wanted to make him feel better. She paid for it and went up the elevator. She walked to Kouji's room quietly and placed the balloon on his nightstand next to his bandanna and opened her bag to get a pen. She hastily wrote in the card saying, 

'Hello Kouji. I hope you're well. I came by earlier this morning. I hope you get well soon.

Later, Orimoto Izumi.'

She put it in its envelope and set it next to the floating balloon. She sat there, sitting quietly. "I hope your well," Izumi whispered, and walked out the door, being careful not to make sounds. She walked out of the hospital and boarded the subway to school. She stared at the clock at the station. It was a quarter to six. School would open at that time and she could probably stay in the school library and read. While on the subway, she looked into her wallet where she realized she just spent her entire week's allowance. "Crud, how am I going to get to school and home later on?" she thought while on the way to school.

Meanwhile, at the hospital, Kouji flicked his eyelids as the sunrise lights entered his room. As he looked around his room from a sideways perspective he noticed a balloon floating around the ceiling. "Huh?" what's that?" he said. He turned his head to his nightstand. There was a card there. Except he couldn't reach it. "Damn it," he thought.

**End Chapter 2: Getting Better.**

**Onto Chapter 3.  
**


	3. Chapter 3: Under the Cherry Blossoms

**Chapter Three: Under the Cherry Blossoms**

Izumi walked out of the subway and to school. She walked to the outside campus and sat outside on the bench, under cherry blossom trees. The scene of Kouji reeling to the ground yesterday kept repeating in her head. She tried taking it out but it wouldn't. She felt like it was her fault, but it really wasn't. It was something no one could prevent from happening. She sat there; the cherry blossoms petals falling around her. One landed in her lap. She gradually picked it up. Somehow, the petal seemed to become the form of Kouji's face while she held it with her fingers. The wind gently blew it away as Izumi gently let it go. She wondered if Kouji had woken up yet and seen the things she had given. She stared at the school clock. It was almost seven. Time seemed to be passing very quickly today for her. People gradually started entering the campus, so Izumi stared walking around the school. She saw Takuya on the field playing soccer with his friends as usual. Junpei was also with his small group of friends introducing some new tricks he'd been working on. Tomoki was on the elementary side of school, sitting on the swings with Teppei and Katsuharu. Kouichi just came from the entrance and noticed Izumi walking with a forlorn expression. He walked up to her.

"Are you okay?" he asked quietly.

"No," Izumi murmured.

"What's wrong?"

"It's… your brother, Kouichi."

"Yes, I know, his father called my mom last night about it. We're visiting him today. Hey, wait a minute, how do you know about it?"

"Because I was there," Izumi said, walking slowly away with the hint of sadness on her face.

Kouichi walked away. "How was she there?" he thought and went to class. He met with Takuya, who looked parched from playing too much. Junpei was walking with him. Kouichi caught up with them.

"Morning, Kouichi," Takuya said brightly, chugging down a bottle of water quickly.

"Hi," Kouichi said.

"Hey, where's Kouji?" Takuya asked, discarding his water bottle.

"Well, there's something to know."

"What?" Junpei asked.

Kouichi sighed then said briefly, "Kouji was hit by a car and is in the hospital right now. That's why he's not with me right now."

Takuya and Junpei looked at him, very shocked. "What happened?" Takuya questioned.

"Izumi knows more than I do, so you should ask her."

"What does she have to do with this?"

"Kouji's parents didn't find out till hours later. She was the only one looking after Kouji as what I'm guessing."

"Oh," Junpei said, walking to his class. The three of them walked to class as the school session began. Izumi was not listening attentively in class like she usually did. Her papers were blank as she was supposed to be taking notes. She sat there on her desk, her fingers tapping the side. She kept think of Kouji and how he was today. Kouichi and Takuya were worrying about Kouji's health as they hadn't seen how his condition or what he looked like at all. Junpei on the other hand, who didn't like Kouji at first was thinking what Kouichi said earlier. "Izumi knows more than I do."

"Izumi..." Junpei thought.

Kouji finally had someone to fetch the card for him. He opened it with his right hand and pulled the card out sloppily. He read the card five times through. "Orimoto," he thought. "Why would she give me a card?" he thought, touched by her thoughtfulness. He looked up to the balloon looming above his head and slightly smiled. He sighed and put the card back on the nightstand as the nurse came in with his breakfast. As he ate his scrambled eggs, he thought, "Orimoto is really thoughtful. If it weren't for her, I'd probably be dead right now. I wonder what I'm missing at school. Oh well." He concluded his thoughts and turned on the television.

When school was finished, Izumi walked quickly out the school gate to the subway on her way to Jiyuugaoka Hospital. She found some spare change lying around on the bottom of her backpack and used the remains of it. Kouichi, Takuya, Junpei, and Tomoki met after school so they could go see Kouji.

"Hey, isn't Izumi coming?" Takuya asked.

"I think she left already. I barely saw her today," Kouichi said.

Junpei looked at the sidewalk and thought of where she would go.

They headed for the subway to Jiyuugaoka Hospital. It was crowded, so only Tomoki was able to sit down.

"Hey Takuya, what happened to Kouji?" Tomoki asked.

"He got hit by a car," Takuya said quietly. Tomoki didn't say anything else and stared outside the moving subway window. When they arrived at the hospital, Kouichi asked the front desk for Minamoto Kouji's room number then went on the elevator.

Meanwhile, Izumi arrived to the fourth floor and walked to his room. She slid the door open

"Hello, Kouji," Izumi greeted as she closed the door behind her.

Kouji lifted his head and said quietly, "Hi, Izumi."

"Are you feeling better?" she asked, pulling up a chair next to his bed.

"Uh… yeah," Kouji said placidly, staring at his bed sheets. Kouji wanted to say thank you for her thoughtfulness of the card and the balloon, but he couldn't get himself to say it. He slowly tried sitting up, but it was too painful.

"Can you sit up?" Izumi asked, sitting at the edge of her chair.

"Here, let me help you," Izumi said, getting up from her chair and lending a helping hand to his right unharmed shoulder. She slowly let Kouji sit up, her hand on his shoulder and spoke saying, "There, are you okay now?" Kouji nodded, as he felt strange having Izumi's hand on his shoulder. Just then, the door opened with Takuya, Junpei, Tomoki, and Kouichi standing at the doorframe, staring at her. Izumi and Kouji turned their heads to the door.

"Izumi," Takuya said from the doorframe.

**End Chapter 3: Under the Cherry Blossoms**

**Onto Chapter Four.**


	4. Chapter 4: I'll Be All Right

**Chapter Four: I'll Be All Right**

Izumi stared at the group and slowly took her hand off Kouji's shoulder. She changed her embarrassed expression to a gleeful face, looked down then said cheerfully, "Hey you guys!"

Takuya and Kouichi walked to Kouji's left side.

"Hey bro, are you okay? How are you feeling?" Kouichi asked.

"Hey Kouji. How are you?" Takuya said brightly. "Here I brought your homework from school." Takuya handed it Kouji's right hand.

"Thanks you guys," Kouji said smiling. Izumi noticed that Junpei hadn't said anything yet. He just stood there looking outside the window.

"Junpei, is anything wrong?" Izumi asked, walking up to Junpei.

"Nope Izumi," Junpei said, trying to look fine and walked next to Kouichi.

"You'd better get well soon cause I want to play a game of soccer with you," Takuya said vibrantly, nudging Kouji on his unharmed arm. Of course, they talked about Kouji's condition and what happened to him. Afterwards, the group talked amongst themselves, having a great time, just like always. Takuya and Junpei had to leave after the small chat left from Kouji's room to home. Kouichi and Izumi were still remaining there.

Just then, a doctor came in with Kouji's x-ray results. "Hello, my name is Doctor Kinuko. I have Minamoto Kouji's x-rays," he said and put it on the wall on a light to show his shoulder.

"Well, Kouji, I'm sure it's very painful, yes? You are going to need shoulder reconstruction. For the time being, I don't want you to move around anymore without help or else the bones could go out of your skin."

"How long will it take to recover?" Izumi asked hopefully.

"Hey aren't I the one who's supposed to ask that?" Kouichi thought.

"He'll be in the recover room for a week, then he can go home, except he'll need to wear a cast for five months, then we can take it off and check from time to time how he's recovering. Kouji, what hand do you write with?"

"My right hand," he said quietly.

"Well that should be fine. By the way, where are Kouji's parents? I need to discuss this thoroughly with his parents."

"I'm a friend of Kouji and this is his brother, Kimura Kouichi," Izumi said, pointing to herself.

"I need to speak to his parents. The only limitations you will have afterwards will be you can't play sports or games anymore until your shoulder mends," said Dr. Kinuko and walked out the door.

"Kouji you'll be okay, won't you?" Izumi asked him.

Kouichi watched from his seat, seeing how deeply concerned Izumi was with him.

"Yes, Izumi," Kouji said nicely, looking the other way. Just then, the door opened. It was Kouji's parents, Mr. and Mrs. Minamoto. Kouichi and Izumi immediately stood up from their seats. Izumi bowed her head and headed for the door. "Bye, Kouji, Kouichi," she replied and left. She didn't like being involved with family issues and she didn't want to intrude. She left and walked the entire way home since she didn't have anymore money left at all. "Kouji…I hope you're all right. I'll be with you always, even in that operation you're getting," she thought. As the falling leaves around her fell, she thought, "What am I thinking?" and walked home.

Back at the hospital, Kouji's parents were talking to the doctor of Kouji's status. Kouichi was by Kouji's side. The two talked quietly so that their parents couldn't exactly hear what they were saying. "Kouji, is it that painful?"

"Well if I don't move it won't," he replied. Kouichi turned his head to the nightstand. "Hey Kouji, who brought you this card and balloon?"

"Huh? Oh, Izumi gave it to me earlier this morning."

"Izumi? Kouji, do you realize she cares for you just as much as her own life?"

Kouji gave him an odd look with the tone of red on his face and didn't say anything about it.

"Do you like her?"

Kouji nodded and then finally said, "Yes."

"Then what's stopping you?"

"A lot of things and my consciousness," Kouji said sarcastically.

"Why do you think she gave you these things? Because she was bored?"

"No, she's a nice girl but I'm scared she'd reject me."

Kouichi sighed, "You shouldn't let that get in the way, it's obvious she cares about you just as much as her own life," and got up from his chair. His parents and doctor came in and started discussing with Kouji.

"Kouji, we've decided that you will have this surgery in three days," Mr. Minamoto said. Kouji agreed and Kouichi and Mr. and Mrs. Minamoto left for home, saying good-bye to Kouji. "I can't believe I told Kouichi, but then, he is my brother, so what's to be afraid of?" and went to sleep.

Three days passed while Izumi normally visited with a bright smile to greet him with, Kouji's family visited frequently during the day, and the gang came at least once a day to see how he was doing. Takuya who usually brought him his homework, Tomoki to bring him something interesting, like a book. Junpei only came by and didn't give anything but said 'Get well soon.' When it was time, Izumi and Kouji's family was by his side before he entered the operating room.

"Kouji, I know you'll get through this, so don't be scared," Mrs. Minamoto said, holding Kouji's hand. Kouji nodded smiling, and smiled at his father and brother. Izumi, who was the only one standing beside him on the left side, didn't say anything but got her last glimpse of him before he went in.

"Izumi, I'll be all right," he said to her finally, smiling. Izumi's eyes lit up, but she didn't open her mouth to say anything. The nurses pulled him in as Izumi and the family watched him go in. Izumi watched as the doors slammed shut and Kouji, away. Mr. and Mrs. Minamoto walked quietly to the waiting room; Kouichi followed, but noticed Izumi who didn't budge.

"Izumi, are you coming?" Kouichi asked her.

"Huh? What? Oh, yeah I'm coming," Izumi said calmly, trudging behind Kouichi. "Izumi… I'll be all right…" the voice of Kouji kept echoing through her head.

**End Chapter Four: I'll Be All Right **

**Onto Chapter Five. **


	5. Chapter 5: Waiting

**Chapter Five: Waiting**

While Kouji was in the operating room, the nurses put a mask containing nitrous oxide and as he stared at the bright lights on the ceiling, his eyelids became heavy and he fell asleep.

Meanwhile, in the waiting room, Kouichi was pacing, Kousei watching television, Satomi glancing at magazines, and Kouichi's mother, Tomoko, sitting on the other side, doing her work upon a laptop. Izumi stood at the window, watching the sun set, worrying about and only of Kouji. Kouichi walked up to her and asked,

"Izumi, you're okay aren't you?"

Izumi didn't answer. Kouichi thought it was best just to leave her as she was for now and sat on the couch with his mother. The sun set down, and the moon appeared with many stars to gaze at. She still stood at the window, motionless. Mr. Minamoto had a call from work, so he had to leave and would come back within three hour. Mrs. Minamoto fell asleep and was resting soundly on the couch. Ms. Kimura was done with her paper work and did nothing but flip through magazines lying around. Kouichi took the time to think and pray for his brother, that he would be all right. He noticed Izumi had not left from her post and was standing for almost six hours.

"Kouji…" she whispered, looking from the window, gaping at the scenery of Jiyuugaoka. She still kept thinking about the last time she saw him this day. "Izumi, I'll be all right…" the words echoed in her mind again for the billionth time. She couldn't stop. The words gave her hope to believe he'd be fine and that she wouldn't cry. Kouichi walked to her and asked,

"Izumi, don't you think you've been standing for a long time? My mom and I will share our dinner with you. We bought some dumplings you might like."

Izumi stared straight ahead and said, "No, thank you."

Ms. Kimura rose from her seat and grabbed a plate of gyoza, walking to Izumi.

"Izumi, we're all worried about Kouji, but you have to eat to regain your strength you know."

Izumi finally budged and started wolfing down the food. "Thanks," she said with her mouth stuffed.

Ms. Kimura smiled and replied, "Come Izumi, sit down." Izumi finally moved for the first time today and sat with her. She had nothing to say as Ms. Kimura read a book and Kouichi fell asleep. Izumi was about to drift to sleep, but her phone rang. Izumi walked out of the waiting room and answered. It was her mother as usual.

"Yes, mom?" she asked.

"Izumi! Where are you? Don't tell me you're at the hospital again."

"Mom, yes, I'm here at the hospital."

"The hospital isn't a hang out. If you want to hang out, go to the park or something."

"I'm watching over a friend, not playing."

"It's almost nine, come home!"

"I… I can't right now."

"Izumi, if you don't come home, I'm going to have to just bring you home myself."

"Mom, I'm not doing this to defy you—"

"Then come home!"

"I can't. I just can't leave right now."

"Izumi… tell me. Why have you been spending so much time with this person?"

"Because. I care," Izumi said, and hung up then walked back to the waiting room with Ms. Kimura, Kouichi, and Mrs. Minamoto, who was snoring. She sat there; everyone had fallen asleep except her. She walked outside, feeling guiltier disobeying her mother, but she just couldn't leave Kouji at a time like this.

She walked back into the room and sat on chair. Her feet really hurt from standing six hours straight. She heard the door open. She spun around. It was the doctor.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I don't wish to wake anyone up. Are you the sibling of Minamoto Kouji?" he asked Izumi quietly.

"No, but I'm a friend."

"Where's his mother?"

"Sleeping right there," Izumi said, pointing to Mrs. Satomi Minamoto, who was still snoring.

"Can you wake her up? I have to tell the parent of Kouji's prognosis."

Izumi widened her eyes and walked to the door with the doctor. She walked outside as he talked.

"How is he?" Izumi questioned.

"Kouji is completely fine. He'll have to stay here for a week as his scar heals and mends. Then he can go back to school. He just can't swing his arm around violently very much. He can resume normal schooling soon," the doctor said with a glad tone. "I can't tell you other legalities as you aren't a blood relative." Izumi smiled as a tear formed in her eye, but asked,

"Where is he?"

"In the recovery room."

"Can I see him?"

"I'm very sorry, but we have to maintain the sterilization in this hospital, and there are no exceptions. I'm sorry; you'll just have to wait till daybreak."

"Oh," Izumi said, subdued, and walked heavily back to the waiting room to tell Kouichi and his parents the news. She saw Kouichi, and told him exactly what Kouji's doctor had told her. "I have to go now, I'm sure my mother is furious at me for not going home on time," she said, and walked out the door.

"Izumi," Kouichi said,

"Yes?" Izumi replied, looking up from staring at the cold floor.

"Thanks for caring about Kouji, Izumi. I'd bet it would help him recover."

Izumi blushed slightly and said, "Thanks Kouichi," and walked out the door.

**End Chapter Five: Waiting**

**Onto Chapter Six.**


	6. Chapter 6: Contemplating

**Chapter Six: Contemplating**

Izumi walked home. It was a cool autumn night as the leaves fell past her and lay on the ground. She was relieved that Kouji would be just fine and that everyone could go back to their normal lives. But she knew her mother would be at the door, just waiting to yell at her. She had spent her week's allowance and just trudged home, her wallet completely dry and no spare change lying in her backpack. "Kouji…" she thought through the sidewalk. She reached her house, and before she could even put her keys in the keyhole, her mother opened the door. She didn't look very happy. Izumi walked in quietly and walked to the table to eat dinner. Her mother remained quiet while they ate in silence. Izumi ate quickly and walked upstairs to her room to do her homework.

"Izumi…" her mother started as she opened her door and stood at the doorframe.

"Yes?" she said meekly, as she knew she was about to receive a lecture that was probably going to be about her too young and to have interest in any certain guy.

"Izumi, I see you're growing older. And I can't stop you from maturing. I've noticed your actions and that you are responsible enough for this person since you always tend to him. You have my consent. Just don't hang up on me when I call you, okay?" her mother said with a smile.

Izumi finally had the courage to look up. She was a little surprised since her mother had never said anything like that to her. She smiled and said, "Okay, mom," and turned around to do her work. As her mother was about to leave her room, Izumi asked, "Uh mom, I'm kind of short on money."

"Why is that?" her mother asked.

"Uhh… because I sort of spent it on subway fare."

"But the subway fare money I give you is good enough to last for a week."

"Please?"

"No," she said and closed the door.

"Dang it!" Izumi said, and pulled a shoe box from under her bed. She pulled out some money and put it into her wallet. "This is my savings, but I really want to see Kouji by daybreak," she thought.

At the hospital, Kouji's resting bed was empty. He was standing in front of the window, where the moon shone brightly through. There was something in his hand. It was the card Izumi gave him! But how did he manage to hide it? The answer was simple. Before he was to be sent to his operation, he had to admit to himself that he was a bit scared, since he had never been in an operation before, and his shoulder hurt terribly. What if they just messed it up more or mutated it? Kouji looked at the side and thought how ridiculously paranoid he was being. Then he looked to the side, and read the card from Izumi for the millionth time again. After that, he didn't feel fearful of what was about to happen, and he felt fine. He just stuffed the card in the back pocket of his hospital clothes, folding it into a wadded piece of paper. And before he went into the operating room, he talked to Izumi only, instead of his parents. Kouji stood there at the window, gazing at the card. How could a tiny little insignificant five cents worth of paper possibly make him dissipate all his fear? The piece of paper felt it had a special significance to him. As he stood there, all his feelings pointed to one thing. Orimoto Izumi. All this time he was denying it, and in the earlier years he'd just blush and not say anything, or sometimes put her down. The girl became more and more precious to him and felt things he had not felt before. He didn't know what to do, but had a yearning to see her face again. He read it again.

'Hello, Kouji. I hope you're well. I came by earlier this morning. I hope you get well soon! -Izumi.'

Those simple words meant a lot to him. But he never wanted to admit his feelings. He didn't think Izumi felt the same way because many guys liked her, especially Junpei. Kouji wasn't the type to let girls cling to him, plus he didn't like it when girls followed him around. But Izumi, he felt different when Izumi would come around and visit him and just sit and chat with him. Did she really like him? Or was she just a really nice person? There were some awkward times when she had been nice and he didn't accept because he was scared of showing his feelings. Although he did cry when his brother almost died, this was different. This girl felt like everything to him. He stared into the window and shook off his feelings. He felt awkward just thinking about her alone, but in a way, he wanted to be with her, by his side. He went back to bed and set the crumpled card next to his nightstand, and went to sleep. "Where is my bandanna?" he thought as he drifted to slumber.

At daybreak, Izumi woke up bright and early just to see if Kouji was all right. She got ready and ran for the subway and paid her faire, like always. Her mother heard her from her own room. "That girl must be going to the hospital again…" she thought. Izumi sat on the subway and looked around. Other adults were going to work, carrying their suitcases, and other kids like her, going to school. She walked to the hospital, asked the front desk if she was allowed to visit Minamoto Kouji, and was led there by another nurse. Izumi reluctantly followed the nurse although she'd rather much just go there by herself. The nurse opened the door in a soundless manner and checked to see if Kouji was awake. "He's not awake yet, miss," the nurse said.

"May I go in though? I won't make any noise and I'll be quick," Izumi said pleadingly.

The nurse eyed her strangely, but said, "You have two minutes. Hurry up."

"Thank you!" Izumi said quietly, but cheerfully, and opened the door, and shut it. She saw Kouji, sleeping peacefully, like an angel. He looked like he was fine and in no pain Izumi smiled and sat next to him. She looked to the side and hesitantly put her hand on his cheek and moved his hair out of his face. "Kouji…" she said softly. Then she turned her head to the left and saw the card she gave him a couple of days ago, crumpled. She gazed in shocked. Did Kouji really dislike her that much? Was she bothering him? Izumi slowly slid her hand off Kouji's cheek. She looked down. Kouji never appeared to look like he ever liked her. Izumi would not cry over a guy. She wouldn't let herself, and it would make her look inarticulate. Maybe it was a misunderstanding? Maybe Kouji accidentally sat on it? She hoped so that it was. "I shouldn't worry over dumb things like that," she thought to herself. She grabbed a towel and wet it with warm water and gently put it on Kouji's forehead. The sun was rising up, and the sunlight shone through the window, shining on the back of Izumi's golden hair. Izumi grabbed her backpack and walked out the door. "Bye Kouji, " Izumi thought, as she looked back at Kouji, who was still sleeping soundly, and walked hurriedly out of the hospital. She boarded the subway again, and stood up to give her seat to an old lady.

She walked to school, meeting her friends at the campus gate. Izumi said, "Morning everyone!" to the gang. Takuya waved, not even looking while bouncing a soccer ball. Tomoki was too busy playing with his video games, but waved similarly like Takuya. Junpei was eating out of a plastic container eating breakfast and coughed out, "Hello, Izumi!" Kouichi was also standing with them, frantically doing his homework because he forgot to do it. Izumi smiled while looking at the ground. They went to hang out in their usual spot, which was a tree in the middle of the campus. Takuya, Junpei, and Tomoki typically played soccer all together where Takuya commonly always beat the two of them. Izumi sat on a low tree branch and just sat there, and sighed, swinging a tree leaf. Kouichi was about to join in with Takuya and all the others, when he noticed Izumi.

"Izumi, is something wrong?" he asked.

Izumi stared into space and replied five seconds later. "Hmm… did you say something, Kouichi?"

"No," Kouichi said and ran with the others to play soccer. Izumi stared at the four of them, having fun. She wished Kouji was here to also have fun, but no. He was in the hospital because Izumi wasn't fast enough to yell to get out of the way. Izumi rolled her eyes, and thought, "It was inevitable, there wasn't anything I could do…" she got off the tree branch, wiped her skirt off excess tree dirt, grabbed her bag and walked off. Junpei saw her walk away, and stood quietly while everyone else was running around. "Hey, Junpei, heads up!" Takuya yelled, after he kicked the ball. "Huh?" Junpei said, and turned around, as the soccer ball fell on him, straight on the face. "Oww! You moron!" Junpei said and threw the ball back at Takuya's head. Tomoki said then, "Hey, where did Izumi go?" Everyone, except Junpei just noticed that now.

Meanwhile, back at the hospital, Kouji was just waking up as the morning sunlight shone on his eyelids. As he opened his eyes, he immediately thought, "Eww! What is this wet blob on my head!" and immediately grabbed it and threw it across the room with his right hand. He saw it was just a regular blue washcloth and started laughing at himself and went to go pick it up off the floor. "I'm so stupid," he thought in his head. "Wait a minute. I didn't have that on my head before. Who put it on? I would have remembered if someone had done that. And this chair wasn't here before. Someone was here." He looked out the window and thought, "Was it Orimoto?" and smiled, staring out the window.

**End Chapter Six: Contemplating**

**Onto Chapter Seven.**


	7. Chapter 7: Going Home

**Chapter Seven: Going Home**

Izumi sat on a bench, walking away from the crowd. She felt like being alone. Takuya, Tomoki, Junpei, and Kouichi were all her friends, but she didn't feel like hanging around them at the time being. She got up and walked to her first class. Time went unusually slow for her today. Kouji wouldn't come back for a week, sitting in a bed watching television. Izumi sat in a desk in the middle of the room, in her mathematics class, tapping a pencil. She played with her calculator while the teacher went on and on about geometric functions. Izumi only wrote them down and stared into space, or the clock. She began to play with her pencil until her teacher said, "Okay, it is time for a quiz, class." Izumi widened her eyes. Izumi hadn't been paying attention! "Oh crud…" Izumi thought as she was handed the quiz papers and had no idea what to do at all. She just haphazardly wrote in what she wrote in her notes and filled in the blank wherever she could. When the quiz was finished she luckily got sixty-five percent of the problems right. Izumi sighed as she didn't do her best, but slid by with below average.

She walked off to her next class, which was an elective. She saw this as the easiest one and didn't pay much attention. Junpei was also in this class like she was, and often paid much attention to her. Izumi began to see that her own behavior was changing, like her mother said. Having her mind and heart elsewhere other than school was bringing her grades down, which would not make her mother happy. Izumi immediately shook off her thoughts and tried to focus. If she were an honor student, which she already was, maybe Kouji would be impressed with her intelligence than her just thinking of him all day. Izumi did what she was told and listened attentively in class. Junpei also noticed this behavior change from her. It was not like Izumi to not pay attention, nor talk at all, and walk off wherever without saying good-bye, or saying so. The entire week seemed to drag on and one day took one year for her. Izumi decided not to come by to visit Kouji as often, because it looked way too obvious that she liked him, and she didn't want that to show, although it was quite typical of her to speak whatever was on her mind.

For Kouji, well he was having a fine time. All he had to do was eat, sleep, watch television, and play video games whenever he wished. His father and stepmother often visited him, and Kouichi and his mother came also during the week. The only thing he didn't like was when Takuya walked in with a handful of homework that he couldn't figure out without someone tutoring him on it. He occasionally wondered where Izumi was. She didn't come anymore, and he was looking forward to her visits. But she never came. He picked up the card from the nightstand and stared at it. "So… I guess she doesn't," he thought, and put the card back down. The week passed by quickly and the hospital finally discharged him, and his father and stepmother took him home. He walked to his room, his left arm in a cast tied with a sling. He finished the remains of his homework that he didn't do while he was in the hospital and brushed his teeth. When he went to sleep, he had an annoying time getting to sleep. His cast kept poking him, plus he couldn't move it around. "Arg, how am I going to do this for half a year!" Kouji managed to get to sleep. When he woke up the next morning, he realized all the restrictions he had of only being able to use one arm. He couldn't play his guitar, and he couldn't walk his dog anymore. His stepmother drove him to school. On the way, she asked, "Kouji, you'll be all right, won't you?"

"Yes, mother," Kouji muttered, looking out the window.

While on the way, his stepmother stopped by the market, delaying him a bit. Kouji wanted to see if Izumi was at school.

Izumi woke up on a cloudy Monday morning. "Another long week ahead of me," she thought, while putting her school clothes on. She went downstairs and quietly munched on her breakfast, told her mother good-bye and walked to the subway to school. She looked in her wallet. She now had more than enough money since she hadn't visited Kouji at all. She wanted to, but at the same time she didn't. She arrived at school and went into the library since it was cold outside and read a book. Just then, her friends whom were mad at her a couple of days ago entered. They motioned to sit with Izumi and sat down with her. Izumi resumed reading her book. She was afraid they would yell at her. But instead, her friends told her sorry for being so mean over such little things, and Izumi smiled. Everything seemed to be back to normal. Everything except one thing.

"He's not here," she thought.

She said good-bye to her friends and met up with Takuya and the gang. They were standing at the front gate. She walked up to them and asked, "Who are you guys waiting for?"

"Me," someone said quietly behind her.

Izumi spun around. It was Kouji! She stared at him. He looked the same, but his left sleeve seemed awfully chubby because of the cast, and it was tied with a sling around his neck.

"Hey, Kouji, you're finally back!" Takuya said, walking to him.

"Its good to see you back," Kouichi said.

Junpei didn't say anything and just handed him a chocolate bar, the kind he liked. Tomoki walked up and gave him a smile. Izumi on the other hand, just stood there, feeling bliss on her mind.

"Thanks you guys," Kouji said.

They walked to their usual spot on campus, Takuya and the other three, except Kouji, played soccer as usual. Izumi set her bag down and sat on the low tree branch like she always did. Kouji sat in the grass six feet away from her, watching them play. Izumi just stared at the back of his head, glad that he was back. She longed to tell him, but no. She didn't want to. Kouji stared with his eyes to the side wondering, "What is Orimoto doing behind me?" and held his hand. It was beginning to ache. Just then, Takuya kicked the ball straight up in the air, like usual, he yelled out, "Heads up!" But the ball was heading for a direction that would hurt Kouji. It was going to land on Kouji! Izumi gasped, she didn't want Kouji to get hurt again when she was there to protect him. She jumped off the tree branch and ran in front of Kouji and…. 

**End Chapter Seven: Going Home**

**Onto Chapter Eight.**


	8. Chapter 8: Incidents

**Chapter Eight: Incidents**

Izumi ran in front of Kouji and whacked the ball out of her direction and it bounced onto the ground. Kouji stared in awe as Izumi just stood there for five seconds, and walked back to where she was sitting. Everyone resumed playing, except Junpei, who didn't pay much attention to where the ball was going again

"She must like Kouji," he thought with a sigh. Then the ball hit him on the head again. Junpei grabbed the ball while rubbing the spot where he got hit.

"What is with you? I'm not a target, you dummy!" Junpei yelled to Takuya.

Takuya rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed. "Sorry!"

Izumi chucked, and thought, "What a klutz." Kouji turned around, watching her from his standpoint. Izumi then looked at him, stared, then smiled. Kouji immediately turned right back around, blinking at the grass. Izumi's smile disappeared.

"So he doesn't…" she thought.

"Darn, I should have smiled back," Kouji thought.

The bell rang and everyone went to their classes. Izumi's mind was not where it was supposed to be. It was out the window, thinking of Kouji. Kouji's mind also was not where it was supposed to be. It was sitting on a tree, thinking of Izumi. The week progressed slowly. The both of them just wanted it to end, knowing that they both of them thought they didn't like each other. It hurt to pass each other in the hall. When it was a passing period to switch to the next class, they passed each other. Izumi dropped her book, she reached to get it, but someone else's hand got it. It was Kouji's. He handed it to her and walked away. "Wait!" Izumi yelled from the hall.

"Yes?" Kouji said, turning around, staring at the floor.

People were walking around them.

"Umm.. thanks Kouji." Izumi said, turning around and walking away.

There was an uncomfortable silence. She turned back around.

"How is your arm?" she asked, looking at her books.

Kouji looked down at it. "Oh, this? I forgot I had it," he said, smirking, although the damn cast had been irritating him everyday.

"That was a ridiculous thing to say," Kouji thought. Since there were many people around walking in the hall, in a hurry, a guy just walking into him, on his left side. Kouji fell on the floor, his facial expression looked like he was in excruciating pain. He clutched his shoulder with his right hand, but not a peep came from his mouth expressing agony. Izumi threw her books on the floor and ran to him. He sat in the floor, dripping in anguish.

"Why am I always getting hurt?" Kouji thought, his eyelids squinting.

"Kouji! Kouji, are you all right?" Izumi asked, in a fretting tone. Kouji opened his eyes, and stared at Izumi, and her face of caring. Izumi was more anxious than ever. "I don't want him to be hurt again," Izumi thought, and only thought of Kouji. Kouji stared at her some more. He literally forgot why he was on the floor, just staring at her. He even forgot his arm was hurting in the first place. Izumi just stared at him; noticing his facial expression was different. He didn't even look like it hurt at all, not anymore.

"Kouji, are you okay?" she asked, bending down on floor.

Kouji shook his head and stood up, blinking. "I'm fine, Orimoto. Thank you." He turned around to leave. The guy tried apologizing, but Kouji only rammed into the guy and didn't say anything and kept walking.

"But—" Izumi said, walking to him. "Does it hurt? Don't fake it, Kouji. The bones won't mend that way. If it hurts, just tell me," Izumi said in a calm tone, staring into his dark ocean blue eyes.

Kouji calmed his facial expression and smiled slightly without showing his teeth.

"I'm fine Orimoto, really," and walked to class.

Izumi walked to her class, still thinking whether or not Kouji was all right. Kouji walked to his class, gently gripping his shoulder. It did hurt. It was just very unlike Kouji to just have someone ram into him, especially in an area where he had been injured and needed to be careful. Kouji had good instincts, and he knew it. He knew how to defend himself and knew a bit of fencing. But why couldn't he do it this time? When Orimoto stared at him with the emerald eyes, he didn't feel pain, but he didn't pay attention to his surroundings. In a way, that seemed impossible, but it was workable. Kouji entered the class and put his books down, and resumed class. The week ended, and everyone was looking forward to the weekend. Kouji and Izumi did not talk to each other at all for the remainder of the week, they were too afraid they might blurt something embarrassing to each other. They still thought that no feelings were returned back to each other, even until now. But neither of them knew. Kouji somehow wanted to just get over his feelings for Izumi, but they didn't leave. Izumi wished her feelings would just leave, but they still lingered in her heart.

The week ended shortly.

The next sunny weekend morning, Izumi walked to the breakfast table. Her mother and father seemed fine. Just then, her mother told her get ready in the evening, because they'd be going to a social party dinner with her father's co-workers, and they wanted Izumi to come along and not be home by herself. Izumi really didn't want to go.

"Darn. There's no one I know at my dad's work. Why can't mom and dad just leave me at home? I won't set anything on fire. I'm not that stupid," she thought. But then, she was probably going to be bored at home anyway, so might as well go. Meanwhile, at the Minamoto household, Kouji woke up, walked downstairs, and glanced at his father's calendar. When something was scheduled on Mr. Minamoto's calendar, Kouji would most likely be dragged to go. He checked. There was something, but at least it was at night. It was a boring banquet with his dad's friends. "Dang. This isn't even work-related. I really don't feel like going. But I bet mom will make me, so might as well do what they say," he thought, and patted his dog on the head.

It was soon evening, the two with absolutely nothing to do. Izumi just got up and started getting ready for the dinner she reluctantly was going with her parents. She wore her hair down. It was too cold. She put on a long indigo dress containing a few diamond sparkles here and there, and a small slit on the right side of her leg. She put on a black coat and brushed her hair, then slipped into black heels. She swiped her purse, which was a shade of blue and threw in her cell phone and some tissue. She didn't like make-up, so she didn't put any on. She walked downstairs and sat on the couch, waiting for her parents to finish dressing up. She stared at her dress. The color reminded her way too much of Kouji. "Why did I choose this color? It's too dark and sad," she thought. Her parents finally came down the stairs, looking refined and headed for the car.

Meanwhile, Kouji still was disabled of only one arm, so his father put his black tie on for him. He wore a long-sleeved gray shirt, along with black pants and a black belt. Since his cast was still on, he wore a black sling so it would not stand out as much. He wore a black dinner jacket because his mother always wanted him to look presentable.

"Mom can you put this on?" Kouji asked, handing his mother the bandanna.

"Kouji, you don't wear things like this at social gatherings, you know that," Mrs. Minamoto said, putting the bandanna aside.

Kouji grabbed the bandanna and stuffed it in his pocket. "Damn," he thought. "Now I have to go brush my hair if I can't have my bandanna on." Unfortunately, he couldn't do it himself, so his mother did it. He didn't like it because she kept yanking his hair. "I feel like such a girly-girl," he thought, while his mother tied it at the back of his head. Kouji went to feed his dog and walked out the door with his parents.

"Kouji, tuck your shirt in!" Mrs. Minamoto coaxed.

"Yes mom," Kouji grumbled, rolling his eyes.

Mr. Minamoto started the car and they drove off. Kouji sat in the back, staring out the window, two strands of black hair cowering on his face.

Izumi finally reached the place. It was a large gathering banquet hall, and there were many seats and dining tables. Izumi's parents signed and looked for where they were sitting. She sat down, not doing anything while her parents chatted away with other guests and co-workers. She hung her black jacket on the chair and looked around the table. There was a while tablecloth and a smaller rectangular red cloth on top of it. There was a rose centerpiece in the middle of the table with mint boxes for everyone. She reached for one and started eating the mints. Then she began to play with her phone. Everything seemed so boring. "I should have brought my homework," Izumi thought.

Kouji's parents finally reached the gathering hall, after his parents fretted about where to park for ten minutes. He walked in, with his hand in his pockets. When his parents asked for where they were to be seated, and walked into the grand hall, he stared. There was a familiar head poking in the crowd. It was a familiar head with golden, long hair. He stared. "Is that…" he thought, then was interrupted.

"Kouji, hurry up!" Mr. Minamoto called, walking to their table.

Kouji walked to the table, taking a seat. He turned around. "Was that really Orimoto?" he thought, as he could only see the back of her head. "It could be some other girl. Maybe I've grown to like her so much I think all the girls I see are her," he said, shaking his head, and standing up.

Izumi was so bored at her table. Her parents were too busy chatting, so she stood up and walked outside of the hall.

Kouji turned around and noticed the girl who looked like Izumi was not in her seat. He stood up.

"Where are you going?" his mother asked.

"To the restroom," Kouji said, walking off. He looked around. The blonde-haired person was nowhere to be found. "Oh well, it probably wasn't Orimoto anyway," he thought, walking.

Izumi walked in the hall, not looking where she was going. All she could think of was Kouji and how her feelings were not returned at all from him. Who was she kidding? This was Kouji she was taking about. Kouji may have grown out of his introvertness, but he didn't look like he cared. "Maybe he does?" Izumi anticipated… and accidentally entered the men's restroom. Izumi wasn't stupid, but her mind was elsewhere while thinking, and she didn't read the door.

Kouji walked in the hall, staring at the carpet, with his one free hand in his pocket. He just wanted his infatuation for Orimoto to just get away from him. Now he was all conscious wherever he went. "Maybe I really… do… like Orimoto…" he thought in his head, and headed for the restroom.

Izumi stood at the sink and thought, "Since when does the girl's room smell bad?" She took her cell phone from her bag. No messages or missed calls. She set it down on the sink, about to fix her hair. Just then, the door swung open…. 

**End Chapter Eight: Incidents**

**Onto Chapter Nine.**


	9. Chapter 9: In Shock

**Chapter Nine: In Shock**

Izumi flung her head at the direction of the door. It was a guy

"What are you doing here?" Izumi screamed

The guy gave a puzzled and frazzled look and ran out the door

"Stupid men are always so gross," Izumi thought as she looked in the mirror.

The door opened again. Guess who was at the door. It was Kouji. Izumi just stared. He looked rather handsome to her, especially at the fact he was dressed up. Kouji was thinking the exact same thing. Orimoto looked like a jewel. A very beautiful jewel. He just gawked at how exquisite she looked in her outfit. Izumi realized what she was thinking about and gasped. She grabbed her purse and ran out the door embarrassed, with her hand over her eyes. She ran past Kouji, avoiding glancing at him. She was red-hot from embarrassment. She walked quickly.

"Why did Kouji enter the girls' bathroom—" Izumi turned around while walking and looked at the door. It said 'Men' on it. "Darn! I was stupid enough not to read the door!" she thought, and ran back into the banquet hall and quickly sat down, still red all over.

Kouji still stood in the restroom. He was still stunned. "Orimoto… what was she doing the men's restroom?" he thought. "Perhaps she didn't read the door?" Kouji thought. "Nah, Orimoto is too smart to not read a door sign." Then a lavender phone caught his eye. It was left by the sink. "Orimoto left her phone?" he thought again. He took it and put it into the pocket of his black pants, and walked out of the bathroom. He looked around for Orimoto in the hallway. She wasn't there. "Where is she?" he thought. He walked back into the banquet hall and sat with his parents. Izumi turned around and saw the back of Kouji's head. She immediately turned around, as traditional cuisine was placed in front of her. The emcee in the front of the banquet hall, started talking in front of the crowd. Izumi didn't pay attention and kept calling herself stupid because of what just happened. Kouji ate a couple of appetizers when his mother glanced at Kouji's pants. A fuchsia item was sticking out of his pockets. "Kouji, what's that?" Mrs. Minamoto asked.

"What's what?" Kouji asked. He knew he was being asked about the phone.

"This purple plastic thing in your pocket," his mother pointed out again.

"Oh, this?" Kouji pointed to with his finger. "Oh, I'm holding it for… Takuya," he lied.

"Why would Takuya want a purple phone?"

"I don't know, you ask him," Kouji said, not looking at his mother.

"Why would he want you told hold it?"

"He just told me to hold it," Kouji said, munching on more appetizers so he wouldn't have to talk more.

Mrs. Minamoto eyed him like he made that entire thing up, but it didn't seem to be a huge deal. "It must belong to a girl," she thought, and talked to the woman next to her.

All the while, at Izumi's dining table, she wasn't very hungry. She was still perplexed about what had just happened. She looked into her purse. Her phone was nowhere to be found. "Oh no!" she thought. She even looked on the carpet to see if she dropped it. Then she remembered she had set it on the sink counter of the men's' bathroom.

"Crap," Izumi thought.

She lost her phone. She didn't want to risk running in there to get her phone with a man urinating in there. But her parents might get angry with her for being so irresponsible and losing it in a restroom. Izumi got up from her chair, removed her jacket from her chair, and put it on. She walked off and asked a man who just left the men's' bathroom if there was a phone on the sink. He said there was none. She sighed with disgust and walked outside to the veranda. She stood next to a shining lamppost, just gazing at the night sky. The veranda was a white stone walkway, with stone marble slab banisters. She leaned against one just thinking and her liking for Kouji. Kouji finished eating, when the emcee of the banquet started his dull presentation, so he walked outside. It was probably one of his father's projects for his company, he didn't bother to find out what it was. He didn't want to look in the direction of where Izumi was sitting. He too was still flustered about seeing Orimoto where he least expected seeing her. He walked around the hallway, just the exterior of the banquet hall. He just stood there. He was bored out of his life. He looked around, when a girl wearing a luminous indigo dress was standing outside. Of course, it was Orimoto. He'd better give the phone back to her before she started worrying about it. Izumi stood outside, looked down, and just sighed. Maybe if she thought she could do it, her feelings towards Kouji would eventually leave her heart. Just then, a person wearing black and gray holding a fuchsia phone stood next to her. Kouji was standing next to her. She slowly turned her head to him. "Kouji?"

He didn't say anything and held out her phone.

Izumi took it from his hand. His hand was warm, and her hand shook for a second, her muscles suddenly just stopped, but she slowly retained her phone from him. "Why are you here?" she asked, trying to start a conversation since there was nothing else better to do.

"My father is with his friends and co-workers for a business dinner," Kouji answered calmly. "You?"

"Oh, my father's here for a business dinner too. What a coincidence."

There was an uncomfortable silence, like always when they talked to each other.

"Thank you so much for bringing my phone back to me. I was afraid I would have to go back in the men's restroom and fetch it myself. And my parents would have been steaming at me if I lost it," Izumi said, smiling.

Kouji smirked back, but didn't say anything.

Izumi needed something to talk about. Being silent was too discomforting for her.

"Is your arm okay?" turning her body direction towards Kouji, her elbow leaning against the marble banister.

"Yes, Orimoto, it's fine." Kouji replied. He was getting tired of being asked the same question ten times a day.

Izumi smiled.

Kouji usually didn't like starting conversations, but he did say this to Orimoto, "Orimoto, I…I'd just like to thank you. Thank you for all your concern and everything you've done for me. If it weren't for you, I'd probably have died on the street. I just wanted to say this, and I'm very sorry if I took forever just to tell you," and for once, he smiled to Orimoto.

Izumi stared at him. "He usually doesn't smile," she thought, but smiled back. "You're welcome, Kouji," she replied back to Kouji's genuine gesture. Kouji and Izumi both knew their feelings they had for each other, but still thought that none of their feelings were returned back. They just stared into the small garden just below of the stairs. There was a small pond with carp fish swimming in it, the quiet flowing stream making everything calm. There were some beautiful plants and shrubs, and a crystal fountain sprouting in the middle of the garden. Izumi walked down there quietly, Kouji reluctantly following her because obviously he wanted to be with her, but didn't show it. Izumi walked to the pond, staring at the carp swimming around. Kouji stood right next to her. "These carp," Kouji started saying. Izumi's eyes lit up, as she wanted to hear what Kouji had to say. Kouji continued talking, "They remind me a lot of our lives. They work so hard to survive, like we do with our jobs and school. They work so hard to protect their young, as a mother would for her child, and the children of the carp do not know their mother, like the most of us do when we are born because the mother lays its eggs and leaves. Just like some people who were left as orphans when they were young. Then when the carp grows older, it becomes better of its instincts and becomes wiser. Like we do. Although we look nothing like fish, we are like the animals, just thriving for survival and a way to live, although we people are sometimes cruel and insensitive." Kouji said, staring at the carp in the pond.

Izumi stared at him. "He is really intellectual," she thought. "Kouji, you are very knowledgeable, you know that?" Izumi said to Kouji's relation to life. Kouji blushed and looked up. "Thanks, Orimoto. I guess, since I didn't spend a lot of time talking to people I spent more time thinking, contemplating, and reading since I forced myself to like the solitude. I guess the going to the Digital World changed my image a bit."

The both of them slowly sat down on some large rocks that were in the garden, the both of them sitting next to each other, unaware of the time.

Izumi smiled, "I think going to the Digital World changed my image too. All of us had problems when we were led there, except that knucklehead, Takuya. You had a hard time talking and liked to remain quiet, Junpei's way of getting attention and getting friends were not entirely right and had the habit of solving his problems with chocolate. Tomoki always let people step on him like a doormat, and you met your brother, Kouichi. Before, I had a hard time making friends wherever I went to for school because many assume things about students from other countries. Just because I went and lived in another country does not mean I think I am better than you, but they all came up with that reason just not to get to know me better. But after being in the Digital World, I learned to not mind what they think, and just wait or find someone who comes along who is not an ignorant person; and he or she is willing to be open with me, and be a true friend rather than bailing out on me because of what everyone else thinks. Isn't it kind of funny, since one minute in the real world equals one day in the Digital World, although it felt like being gone from our family forever, we learned how to be better people within twenty minutes," she said after her long talk and smiled.

Kouji stared back. "She is very intellectual herself," Kouji thought, and smiled back. They talked some more while everyone else up in the banquet hall and their parents were too busy chatting and carrying on.

While in the garden, Kouji thought something of himself. He usually never talked this much but when he was with Orimoto he felt just fine talking and sharing his thoughts with her. She seemed to be the only one who understood him since she too moved from somewhere else, and Kouji likewise, his parents moved quite often and Kouji decided that making friends was useless when moving somewhere else again.

Izumi stood up, "My legs are falling asleep, do you want to walk around?" Kouji agreed. Izumi began to think. This was the first time she conversed in depth with someone so much and could relate to. She knew she liked him. She was just too afraid, and somehow kept convincing herself that Kouji would not like her back. Kouji and Izumi walked around, silently talking while walking out of the small garden, out of the area of the banquet building, and walked outside onto the sidewalk, looking very refined and elegant. While walking around the sidewalk, they talked about several little things; likes, dislikes, school, and they felt they could share anything with each other. Izumi and Kouji stood at the corner of an intersection, just gazing at each other. Kouji never looked more handsome to Izumi in her life. He looked slightly different without the bandanna, but he looked just fine without it. Kouji was also precisely thinking the same thing. Izumi looked so lovely, and she was even wearing the color he wore all the time, indigo.

"I really… want to tell…" Kouji thought. The moon shone brightly. If she did not feel the same way as he did to her, he would just drop it and just get over his feelings. He sighed, "Orimoto…" he started.

"Yes?" she asked in a nice tone, smiling with her eyes twinkling.

Just when Kouji thought he could tell Izumi, a noise was heard. Kouji moved his eyes to the right. He heard someone moving fast towards him.

**End Chapter Nine: In Shock**

**Onto Chapter Ten.**


	10. Chapter 10: Dark Half

**Chapter Ten: Dark Half**

Kouji heard someone from behind him, but he didn't really care. He moved his eyes to the side for a second. Although Kouji didn't like expressing his feelings, but he couldn't suppress it any longer. "Orimoto…"

But, before he could open his mouth and say two more words, the person he heard from behind him was a rude, reckless skateboarder who skidded by and accidentally knocked into Kouji's back. Kouji was forcefully pushed onto Izumi, and she fell into the street. Izumi would have been lucky if ongoing traffic was on the other side. Sadly, where she fell was where traffic was going on, her body banged against the side of an incoming car, and she collapsed on the side of the street. Kouji stared in horror. His eyes had seen everything in a slow motion manner with his own blue eyes.

"Kouji!" Izumi yelped. Kouji's eyes widened as he tried to grab Izumi's hand before she was to fall onto the gravel pavement. But he was too late. He had just missed her fingers by an inch. Izumi was lying already on the street. This was the worst timing ever, and he was more concerned than ever. Was Orimoto all right? Kouji ran to Izumi, she was lying in the side of the street, looking expired. The car that Izumi was hit against pulled over

"Oh my god! Are you okay?" the driver asked, but Kouji didn't bother to look up at all. His attention was all focused on Izumi.

"Orimoto! Orimoto!" he kept yelling and yelling gently to her. She didn't wake up. It wasn't like the time he was hit by that car, and could still see Izumi, then blacked out.

"That damn punk!" Kouji yelled and looked around to see if the skateboarder was honest enough to stick around. Unfortunately the person riding the skateboard was not and was gone. He was sitting in the side of the street, with Izumi lying on the street. Kouji didn't know what to do. He started to panic, he still didn't know what to do. He put his hand on his head.

"It's my entire fault, it should have been me. Not her. Not Orimoto," a tear fell out of his eye. It splashed against Izumi's cheek. He held Izumi in his one free arm. He realized the driver was watching, rubbed his eye, then he grabbed Izumi's handbag and opened it. He frantically looked for her phone in her purse and called the paramedics since he could not reach into his own pockets for his phone. Then he called his parents and Orimoto's parents from her phone, and told them quickly about what happened to Izumi. Within two minutes they ran out the banquet hall and found where Kouji was. The paramedics came and Kouji thought it was appropriate for her parents to come, not him. He just watched as they put Izumi on a stretcher, attached her to respirator, and her sorrowful parents went with her to be rushed to the hospital. The authorities talked to Kouji and the driver who accidentally hit Orimoto. The driver was not pressed with any charges, and they questioned Kouji about what happened. All that was left that nobody paid attention to was the bag Orimoto had. Kouji still held it in his right hand. Kouji watched Izumi as she was pushed into the ambulance. All he could do was stare, with his hand on his cast. His parents stood next to him, watching, a bit worried of how this happened. Kouji tightened his grip to Orimoto's bag. The ambulance left for Jiyuugaoka Hospital. Now Orimoto was out of his reach and there wasn't anything he could do. Mr. Minamoto put his hand on Kouji's unharmed shoulder. His parents walked back into the banquet hall where all the people were attentive to the accident and were no longer paying attention to the emcee's presentation. Kouji sat back down. He turned around. Orimoto and her parents were not there, obviously. Kouji turned around, staring at the tablecloth. Mrs. Minamoto watched Kouji's facial expression and put the pieces together. Her stepson liked the girl. She didn't know the girl, but the girl showed more concerned feelings than she did when they were in the hospital. The parents left since there was no point in staying anymore. They left for home. Kouji still had the bag in his possession. While on the way driving, his stepmother questioned him.

"How did this happen?" Mrs. Minamoto asked.

"I didn't do anything, it was an accident," Kouji said, looking out the window, the bag still in his hand.

"I mean, how did she end up in the street?"

"An ignorant skateboarding person who was not nice enough to go around us pushed me into her, and she fell into the street. I tried to prevent her from falling, but it was too late, her body collided with the side of a car with ongoing traffic. At least I called the paramedics," Kouji said, just so his mother would stop drilling him with questions.

His mother paused for a second. "Why do you have her bag?"

Kouji didn't know what to answer with. "…She—she forgot it."

Kouji remained quiet the rest of the way home. When they reached the household, Kouji walked up to his room, his dog following behind him. He placed Orimoto's bag on his desk. He forgot he put her phone in his pocket. He turned it off and put it on his nightstand. He sat on his bed. He really felt that it was his fault. If he were just smart enough to sidestep, then she wouldn't have fallen. She wouldn't be in the hospital. And now, Orimoto's parents thought otherwise of Kouji, probably that he was careless. No, her parents might be angry that he hurt their daughter. What if they could legally sue him? What if they never let her go near him anymore? Kouji knew he was contemplating too much again, and went to sleep.

Meanwhile, Izumi was taken into the Emergency Room. The doctors looked at her. Her left cheek was bleeding because of the impact from the car. The doctors examined, and there were a lot of bruises forming on her side. She was very lucky her rib cage didn't slam into the car, or else she'd have to be checked for internal bleeding. She was put into a room, a nurse treating and tending to all her wounds. Her parents sat with her, full of worry. "Izumi…" her mother sobbed, sitting next to her. It was very late at night, so the doctor informed them of her medical status, which was not entirely bad, but her wounds would take awhile to disappear. Then her parents left.

The next morning, Kouji sat at the breakfast table, just sitting there. He needed to know if she was all right. He knew waiting wasn't going to do much and keeping it inside would just drive him to insanity. He walked upstairs. He stared at Orimoto's bag sitting on his desk. He opened his nightstand drawer, Izumi's phone sitting in there. Mrs. Minamoto walked by his room, seeing Kouji just eyeing the girl's things. Kouji grabbed his school bag, threw some items in it, flung it on his unharmed shoulder, and walked downstairs and headed for the door.

"Where are you going so early, son?" Mr. Minamoto asked, sipping his coffee at the breakfast table.

"To school," Kouji said, walking out the door hastily.

"Since when does that boy go to school early?" Mrs. Minamoto asked.

Kouji walked down the street sidewalk. He didn't know where he was going, or his destination. It was too early to be at school. No one would be there on campus. He saw his liking for Orimoto as both a feeling of good and bad. Orimoto was the most understanding girl he'd met. But at the same time, he didn't feel good enough for her. She was very kind and caring, and he felt he'd probably appear boring to her. Plus, Kouji didn't like receiving affection or hugs. It made him uncomfortable. He could barely even look at her in eye half the time. He walked down the sidewalk, just thinking hard. A vision of him finally admitting his feelings to her entered his head. She looked really happy and accepted, then hugged Kouji. Kouji looked flustered for a second but hugged her back. Kouji shook his head, "What the heck am I thinking?" and turned his head to the left. It was the exact street he had been hit by a car and Orimoto was there to aid him. He looked down at his cast, supported with a sling. He sighed, and looked up at the morning sky. He turned his indigo eyes to the right and saw the subway.

He walked there, paid for his fare, and held to a bar with his right hand. He stood in silence, then finally got off. He still didn't know where he was going. It was still way too early to just go to school and sit down somewhere. Not even Takuya would wake up this early. Then a familiar building caught his eye. He didn't want to go in, but at the same time, he urged to just walk in. And he did. He was in the hospital. It was too early for visiting hours. So instead, he looked it up in the hospital index computer instead of asking the front desk, they might have just escorted him outside and tell him to go to school if he asked to visit someone. He took the elevator, walked up, and saw the correct room number. He slowly opened the door. And there she was. Orimoto. She looked like she was in pain, but still peaceful. Kouji quietly pulled up a chair to her and said nothing. He opened his backpack and took out familiar items. It was her bag and her phone from yesterday night. He set it next to her, and put the phone inside the bag. He then took out a piece of paper and started writing on it.

"Orimoto, just dropped by to see how you were. I'm really sorry I was clumsy enough to let you get hit by a car. It's really my fault. I'm sorry. Please tell your parents that too. -Minamoto Kouji"

and stuffed it in her bag. He just sat there, staring at her. She was asleep. His hand slowly came to her unwounded cheek. The other side had a big piece of gauze on it because of cuts. His hand was trembling, he formed a fist, as it was 2 inches away from her face, then he slowly unclenched his hang and moved the golden hair out of her face, and stroked it. "I'm sorry Orimoto," Kouji said, then put the back of his cold hand on her warm cheek. He withdrew his hand, he shouldn't do this. It was disrespectful. He sat back on his chair. His feelings just dying to come out. He knew he didn't want to say anything, nor was it the time to since she wouldn't even hear him.

"Orimoto…" he said quietly as ever. "I wish I had the courage to tell you when you're actually awake… I hate this. Bearing out my feelings is so awkward. I'm glad I was able to meet you. I was able to have a good outlook on life because of you and everyone else. If I were never called to the Digital World, I'd probably be an angry person desiring to be alone all the time. I have grown to like and feel for you more than just a good friend. I don't even know why I feel this way about a certain person. Probably fate, I don't know." Kouji sighed. "I can't believe I'm saying this but it's driving me to insanity if I don't. Orimoto, I just want to be with you. I don't even look like I do, but I really do."

Izumi's eyelids flinched. Kouji's eyes widened.

Did Izumi hear what he said? 

**End Chapter 10: Dark Half.**

**Onto Chapter 11.**


	11. Chapter 11: New Half

**Chapter 11: New Half**

Kouji stared at her with the feeling of fear now. Izumi squinted her eyes, then moved her head to the side. Kouji's eyes widened more. She was still asleep. Kouji sighed. She didn't hear what he said. Kouji just wasted babbling to himself. He grabbed his bag and left to school and closed the door behind him. A brief silence went through Izumi's room. Then Izumi slowly opened her eyes. She did hear what Kouji said! Did she pretend to be asleep?

"I…I never knew Kouji felt that way. About me. He always pushed me away before," she thought.

She slowly rose from bed, and slowly stood up, but then sat back down because it hurt too much. Her chest still hurt a lot, but she managed to sit up and look to the window. She looked outside of the pure morning sunlight arising. She looked out on the sidewalk from her view and saw Kouji exiting and leaving. She had the urge to yell his name, but she didn't since she glanced at the clock and it was time for school, so she didn't want to delay him, plus it would just hurt more if she got up.

_…I'm glad I was able to meet you…_

Izumi blinked.

_…I have grown to like and feel for you more than just a good friend…_

Izumi felt a tear in her eye

_… I just want to be with you_

"I wish you were here, Kouji," Izumi thought, just staring mindlessly. Just then the nurse walked in and brought in breakfast.

"Orimoto, you shouldn't be sitting up just yet. Use this to adjust the bed so you don't have to sit up. Just rest," the nurse told her. Izumi reluctantly listened and lay back in bed and ate. Her parents came in and checked how she was. She really didn't have much to say to them, the words of Kouji still in her head, and she just stared at her food.

"Is something wrong?" Mrs. Orimoto asked.

"Nothing's wrong, mom," Izumi said, giving a small smile.

Kouji arrived at the school gate, with his brother waiting for him. "Where have you been? The bell is about to ring," Kouichi said. Kouji didn't say anything; his backpack slummed on his right shoulder. They both walked silently to their classes. "He's acting a bit different," Kouichi thought.

During break, Kouichi walked to Kouji, who was just sitting with Takuya, eating lunch. Takuya gobbled up his lunch and ran off to the soccer field, leaving the two of them saying, "I'll catch you guys later." Kouji silently ate rice cakes, his brother sitting next to him.

"Kouji, is something wrong?" Kouichi asked.

Kouji looked down, but then looked up, then said a subdued "Yes."

"What's wrong, well you don't have to tell me if you don't want to," Kouichi said calmly.

"Kouichi, I don't want anyone to know, but I'll tell just you only because it's disturbing me a lot and I just don't want anyone to know, but at the same time, I do want to say something," Kouji said, very bothered.

"What is it?"

"There…there's this girl I like." Kouji looked away at the brick ground.

"Is it Orimoto?"

After a brief ten seconds, Kouji finally said a placid "Yes."

"Well, why don't you tell her?"

"I did."

"Really? When?"

"When she was asleep."

"Oh wow. I am so sure she heard you," Kouichi said sarcastically.

"Shut up. Maybe she did or didn't hear me. I don't want to worry about that right now."

"Hah, I remember how much you avoided her when we were in the Digital World."

Kouji smirked a little. "Yeah, well I wasn't as open at the time. Every time she'd try to talk to me, I'd make her go away. But when I found I had a brother, I started talking more. I always noticed her."

Kouichi looked down, smiling. "Well, what if she did hear you?" he asked.

"I don't know. I'd probably just ignore her."

"Why are you so afraid of her?"

"I am not! It's just… just uncomfortable."

Just then, Takuya walked by and said, "Hi! What are you guys doing?"

"Nothing!" Kouji said a little bit too fast in reply to Takuya's question.

The lunch duration was ended and everyone hurried to class.

Afterwards, everyone met after school. Except Kouji did not meet the group. "Where is Kouji?" Takuya asked.

"I don't know, he's usually here after school," Tomoki said. "I had a bunch of new video games I wanted to play with you guys."

"Hmm," Junpei said.

"He's usually here," Kouichi said.

"Where do you think he went?" Takuya asked.

"Maybe I should call his cell," Kouichi replied back.

Kouichi took out his phone and called.

"No answer," he said.

"Well, what do we do now?" Takuya asked, kicking the soccer ball with his knee.

"We could go to my house, just play games, soccer, and other things that might be interesting," Tomoki suggested.

"I suppose so, what do you guys say?"

"Yeah, there's nothing else to do. It's a weekend, and no homework," Junpei agreed with them.

"Yeah, I'm in," Kouichi also agreed with them. "But where is Kouji?" Kouichi thought, walking along the sidewalk with the rest of the gang.

Where was Kouji? He walked slowly and stared at the building he stood in front of, then sighed. He walked in through the hospital, went through the elevator, walked through the hall, then saw her. Orimoto. She was staring out the window, in a wheelchair attached to intravenous solution. Kouji walked slowly to her. She turned her head and brightly said, "Hello, Kouji!"

"Hi, Orimoto," he said, stepping next to her in front of the window. "Are you okay?"

"Yup. It's too quiet in here. I hope to be back in school with you guys soon," she said, smiling.

"Orimoto," the nurse said, "You really should go back in your room and rest."

"Yes," Izumi said. She turned her wheelchair towards her room. She moved the wheels quite slowly. Kouji just stared at her. "What should I do?" he thought. He gulped, then walked to her, for she was only about four feet away.

"Let me help you," he said, pushing the back of the wheelchair instead of the handles since he could only use one arm. The intravenous solution tugged behind. Izumi was still very weak and couldn't get up, and Kouji's arm was disabled, so he couldn't carry her to her bed. He called for a nurse to put Izumi on her bed for her. "Are you okay, Orimoto?" he asked.

"I'm very weak," she said quietly.

"I'm just glad you're not hurt badly. I'm sorry," Kouji said, looking down.

"For what?"

"Look at you. I caused this."

"No you didn't, Kouji."

"Yes I did. If I was just quick enough to grab you, and if I wasn't so inept to trip when some dumb ass pushed me."

"It's not your fault. It's no ones. It just happened."

"Kouji, I'm getting weak talking, but there are a couple of last things I want to say."

"Yes, Orimoto?"

"Well, all of this was just a happening, none of it is your fault at all. I feel bad just like you when you got hit by that car. Kouji, I also…"

"Yes, Orimoto?"

"I heard what you said earlier today, I never wanted to admit it, I want to be with you always…" she said softly and sweetly, as her eyes were twinkling in a sweet manner, then she closed her eyes.

Kouji gasped. "Orimoto?" he listened to her breathing. She was breathing softly; she was just really exhausted and fatigued herself by getting up. "Izumi…" he said, gently picking her up, hugging her. He gently kissed her on the forehead.

**End Chapter 11: New Half**

**Onto Chapter 12.**


	12. Chapter 12: Tomorrow

**Chapter 12: Tomorrow**

**_Epilogue_**

It was a lively afternoon. Kouji was sitting in his study room, writing in a small blue notebook.

---

"…After all this calamity of everyone getting hurt and injured for that long period of time, we're here now, twelve years later. My arm is just fine now, and Izumi's fine now. She and I got married three years ago in a traditional ceremony.

Every stupid silly incident from long ago... I guess those brought the two of us closer. The silliest one that I could recall was bumping into each other in the men's restroom.

I didn't even like her to begin with when we first met in the Digital World. She was always so spontaneous that it got on my nerves. A girl who was very different from me, but yet had the same issues with me. She was just there… she was just a comrade to help save the Digital World along with Takuya, Junpei, Tomoki, and my brother, Kouichi. Sometimes she'd be a bit out of line, especially when we were stuck on that island with those Toucanmon who stole our D-Scanners, and I never really ever talked to her. I guess the both of us wanted to be together, despite the fact that it felt fatuous and somewhat shameful….

Well, that was my opinion….

I'm quite calm and collected. She, on the other hand, is this upbeat, outgoing, violent-like girl who had similar problems like me. Kind of a weird pair, if you think about it.

Fate is a funny thing. It decides what weird things are in store for you.

And now, twelve years later on, here I am, Minamoto Kouji – married to Izumi and with one child. My major, sociology, and working with families with complicated histories and issues. Izumi is a homemaker and holds a career in the culinary arts, since I noticed she liked cooking when we were in the Digital World, especially burgers. She will go back to working when our child goes to school for the first time.

I felt compelled to write this… extremely long entry of how Izumi and I got together after our adventures in the Digital World. Practically twenty pages of writing.

Wow….

However, her parents liked me. Thankfully, they didn't think I hurt their daughter on purpose that night.

The group was very shocked when Izumi finally told them about the two of us. Takuya, of course was cool, like he always was, that goggle-head boy without a care in the world and determined like always. Junpei, I felt guilty knowing that he liked her, but I talked to him, and settled it. Instead of being jealous, he congratulated me. I was glad to be on good terms with him. He's a real cool guy to talk to. Tomoki, well, he didn't really seem too concerned with it, but he congratulated me also. Of course, I thanked my brother for helping me through this really tough time. I guess knowing someone really deeply cares for you helps a lot.

The six of us are all great friends until now. We usually have get-togethers and barbeques from time to time. I have a hard time showing and expressing emotions. Izumi helped with that. Well, I did cry once before, but that was for Kouichi.

Anyway, my life and hers (hopefully) we're all right now. And although this is really sappy of me to say, but my love Izumi is very great. Well, I guess that's enough for now. My hand hurts from writing.

-Kouji"

---

Kouji closed this book and placed it into his bookshelf. It was a brief twelve years. He was a lot older, his hair even longer in a ponytail now. He still kept the bandanna, and even wore it. He walked outside.

Izumi was standing outside on the grass, looking onto the sky watching the puffy clouds. She was a bit taller and wore a fuchsia top with a long white skirt. Kouji stood beside her. The wind breezed through gently through the both of their hair, the grass and trees rustling very softly.

A petal flew tranquilly through the wind from behind them.

It reminded them both of that time, twelve years ago. Izumi moved her eyes to him and smiled. Kouji put his arm on her shoulder.

"I love you Kouji," Izumi said, holding his hand. The wind blew gently again. Izumi hesitated, but kissed Kouji gently on the cheek. Kouji turned back and kissed her gently as the wind moved the both of their hair. 

"Mommy!" Chie called from the door, their daughter. She ran outside along with her parents. Kouji picked her up. They stared at the sky happily.

"And my tomorrow… is bright, because of Izumi" Kouji thought.

For a long time, the two of them just stood there… remembering…

_**The End.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Author's Notes:** This will be the last of my Kozumi fanfiction writing (subject to change). I may move onto something else. Sorry to all of you readers all waited patiently for me to update and the long hiatus of me not updating for about 5 months. I hope you guys enjoyed this fanfiction. Although I wasn't really motivated to finish this, I always finish what I start. Thank you all for your reviews and good constructional criticism. Digimon Frontier has been over for awhile, but this will always be a favorite anime for me. Till then.

_Special Thanks to: PJ Zatken and Riyukku Sayuri_


End file.
